


A macska és a kígyó

by Inata



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, POV Severus Snape, Romance, Severus Snape - Freeform, perselus piton - Freeform, perselus piton - oroginal female character, perselus piton és saját karakter
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inata/pseuds/Inata
Summary: Eleonora Moreau immáron hatodik évét kezdi a Roxfortban, legjobb barátai társaságában. A francia származású gfriffendéles összeszedi háza minden bátorságát és merész lépésre szánja magát: külön órákat fog kérni Pesrelus Pitontól. A terv elméletben hibátlan, ám gyakorlatban... nos már akkor elvérzett, mikor kigondolta. Vagy mégsem?
Relationships: Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Már lassan öt perce szobrozott az ajtó előtt, újra és újra végig gondolva a lehetséges végkimenetlét az öngyilkos akciójának. Elvégre mégis Perselus Pitonról beszélünk, melyik épeszű griffendéles társa kopogtatna be önként hozzá, ha csak nem büntetőmunkára jönnek? Szusszantva túrt bele a hajába, aztán kihúzta magát, és kopogásra emelete a kezét, mielőtt azonban akárcsak hozzáérhetett volna az ajtóhoz, az nagy hévvel kitárult előtte.

\- Meddig óhajt még az ajtóm előtt ácsorogni?

\- Piton Professzor! - A bájitaltan professzor a rá jellemző merev, egyenes tartással állt az ajtóban, mire Lora igyekezett lenyelni az izgatottságát, noha biztos volt, benne, hogy a tanára úgyis kiszúrja, amint megszólal. - Szeretném igénybe venni a fogadó óráját.

Kimondta. Innen már nincs visszaút. Ó, mit meg nem adott volna egy időnyerőért... harmadévben volt egy Hermionénak is, kár, hogy végül vissza kellett adnia. Piton egyik szemöldöke enyhén fölhúzódott, az arca semmi egyéb érzelméről nem árulkodott.

\- Van bármi konkrét oka, hogy használni akarja a fogadó órámat, Mrs. Moreau? - kérdezte a professzor nyugodt, már szinte selymes hangon. A lány áthelyezte a súlypontját a bal lábáról a jobbra, mire Piton pillantása oda villant, éppen csak a másodperc törtrészéig, mégis elég volt, hogy kiszúrja. Izgult, vagy inkább ideges volt.  
Nem is emlékezett, jött e griffendéles a fogadó órájára az elmúlt években, még a mardekárosai is csak ritkán zargatták. Általában hamar rájött, mit akarnak tőle az emberek, ez volt az ötödik év, hogy tanította a francia származású, immár hatodéves griffendélest. Az egyetlen ok, amiért nem zavarta még el, mert kíváncsi volt, mi vette rá a lányt, hogy ide jöjjön, bár talán jelentős szerepet játszott az is, hogy nem volt olyan menthetetlenül tökkelütött a tárgyából, mint mondjuk Longbottom.

\- Igen van. Beszélhetnénk odabent? - Látta újra villanni Piton tekintetét, most vagy elzavarja és egy hónapnyi büntetőmunkára küldi a szemtelensége miatt, vagy, és ez egy hatalmas VAGY, értékeli a merészségét. Néhány pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, bár óráknak érezte, és legszívesebben azt kívánta, bár elnyelné a padló, hatalmas elégedettséget érzett, amikor a professzor félre állt az ajtóból.

Minden professzor osztályterméből nyílt egy kisebb szoba, általában ott javítottak dolgozatot, vagy fogadták a diákokat. Lora sem csodálkozott, hogy semmi rendkívülit nem talált a szobában, mindössze a dolgozó asztalt, rajta egy halomnyi tekerccsel, tintatartós üvegeket, Piton karosszékét, amit el is foglalt, majd a férfi intett az asztallal szemben álló egyszerű szék felé. Egy újabb intésére az ajtó bezáródott mögöttük. Innen tényleg nincs visszaút.

A professzor még itt is egyenes tartással, kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel ült, mire, hogy enyhítse a saját idegességét, a füle mögé tűrt egy fekete hajtincset. Valahol mulattató volt, hogy a professzorral ugyan olyan sötét hajuk volt. Ettől egy kicsit megnyugodott, s végül megszólalt.

\- Szeretnék öntől külön órákat kérni bájitaltanból. - Kimondta. Sosem szeretett kertelni, ha már eljött idáig, már igazán nincs mit veszítenie. Na jó, ez nem volt igaz, és ezt ő is tudta. Minden ezen múlik.

\- Különórákat. - Piton higgadt hangon ejtette ki a szót, totális faarccal, mire ugyan olyannal válaszolt Moreau is.

\- Igen. - A férfi arca egy pillanatra megrándult, aztán föltette a kezeit az asztalra, és összekulcsolva megtámasztotta rajta az állát, de még ezt is úgy, hogy azt éreztesse az emberrel, fölé tornyosul, még a széles dolgozó asztal mögül is.

\- Maga komolyan gondolja. - Ez nem kérdés volt, csupán tény. A lány vagy vérbeli griffendéles volt, és ostoba módon meggondolatlan, hogy ide állított hozzá egy ilyen kéréssel, vagy komolyan tanulni akart. A lány nem mondott semmit, csöndesen várt. El kellett ismernie, fölkeltette a kíváncsiságát. Kevés olyan diákja volt, aki konyított bármit a bájitalokhoz. Ott volt az idegesítő és tudálékos Granger. Bármikor visszamondta volna az egész könyvtárat, de nem mondta volna, hogy igazi érzéke lett volna hozzá. A bájital készítéshez nem magolni kell.  
Igen, Moreau egész jó volt, ezt még ő is belátta, noha ki nem mondta volna. A tökkelütöttek így is túlzottan el voltak telve maguktól. Lassan, észrevétlenül elsomolyodott, úgy döntött kóstolgatja kicsit a lányt, milyen reakciót vált ki belőle, ha mégis megdicséri, persze csak mardekárosan.

\- Miért van szüksége különórákra? Tudtommal az osztályzatai... elfogadhatóak a tárgyamból. - Látta, ahogy egy pillanatra kitágulnak a pupillái meglepettségében, de más jelét nem adta, hogy észrevette a burkolt dicséretet. Ez meglepte.

\- Én... - Egy pillanatra félrenézett, de aztán megköszörülte a torkát és kijjebb húzta magát, s újra belekezdett, ezúttal már határozottan. Elvégre nem volt soha gyáva, a nehezén pedig voltaképpen már túlesett, mikor bekopogott azon az ajtón. - Szeretnék öntől tanulni, hogy bájital mester lehessek. És maga a legjobb Nagy Brittaniában, ez tény.

\- Ugyan miből gondolta, hogy idejön a griffendéles vakmerőségével, és majd arra pazarlom a szabadidőmet, hogy magát tanítgassam? Ennyire jónak képzeli magát?

\- Nem, uram, de ahogy mondta, a jegyeim elfogadhatóak. Szeretnék tanulni. Fontolóra veszi, vagy sem? - Tudta, hogy az utolsó mondatával már tényleg messzire ment, de ha a professzor eddig nem átkozta ki a teremből, már úgysem fogja. Észrevette, hogy direkt csinálja. Először megdicséri, aztán megpróbálja lealacsonyítani és kényes helyzetbe hozni. Nem igazán értette, miért tesztelgeti, Merlin tudja, mi jár a férfi fejében, talán még Dumbledore sem tudta. Újabb hosszú pillanat telt el, mire a férfi végre megszólalt.

\- Válaszoljon egy kérdésemre. Miért akar bájital mesterré válni? - Bármire számított, de ilyen egyszerű kérdésre nem. A professzor nyugodtnak tűnt, csöndesen várt, meg mert volna esküdni, hogy már szinte tényleg érdeklődően csengett a kérdése. Bár lehet, csak ő képzelte oda. Úgy döntött nem sieti el a választ. Piton nem éppen arról volt híres, hogy sorba állnak nála a fogadóóráján, így ettől nem kellett tartania, a tanára nem is tűnt idegesnek.

Az édesanyjára gondolt. Tehetséges boszorka volt, imádott gyógyítani, és értett a bájitalokhoz is. A kedvenc emlékeiben az édesanyja mindig az üst fölött állt, ugyan olyan herbália illat lengte körbe, mint néha a professzort is, ha órán végig haladt a termen, vagy megállt a háta mögött. Ez az emlék megnyugtatta, szeretett az anyjára gondolni. A tartása máris kevésbé volt feszült, s egy egészen picit előrébb hajolt a széken, majd a szürke pillantása találkozott a professzor sötét tekintetével.

\- Édesanyám miatt szerettem meg a bájitalfőzést gyerekkoromban. Hamarabb megtanultam a bájitalok hozzávalóit, mint a számokat, annyiszor néztem, mikor elkészített valamit, tudja, ő gyógyítóként dolgozik. Később egyre inkább érdekelni kezdett, ezért gyakran segítettem neki, aztán itt a Roxfortban végre tényleg tanulhattam. Szeretem ezt csinálni. Szeretnék ezzel foglalkozni, a bájitalkészítés pont olyan végtelen, mint a varázslatok. Mindig van egy újabb és újabb variáció, lehetőség. Egy apró változtatás, és az, ami magában ölne, képes gyógyítani. - Enyhén elpirult, mikor elhallgatott, érezte, hogy túlzottan is elengedte magát, de ez volt a szenvedélye. Olyan nehezére esett visszafognia magát minden egyes bájitaltan órán, hogy ne kérdezzen. Hogy ne szálljon hosszas vitába egy-egy új dolog kapcsán. Hogy nem tud kitől tanácsot kérni a saját ötleteihez. Igen, Eloise Moreau, az édesanyja tehetséges volt, de elősorban ő gyógyító volt, nem bájital mester. Lassan, enyhén kipirult arccal újra a professzora nézett. - Tényleg szeretnék tanulni, Piton professzor.

A lány szenvedélye meglepte. Látta, hogyan lazul el, még az ő jelenléte ellenére is. Még csak szüksége sem lett volna rá, hogy belenézzen a fejébe, anélkül is érzete, milyen fontos neki az édesanyja. És a szenvedélye.  
Évek óta először érezte azt, hogy talán tényleg nem lenne pazarlás, ha tanítana, talán a lány... Igen, talán ő megérné a fáradtságot, és az időt. Sosem vállalt tanoncot, nem volt kedve ostobákkal foglalkozni, abból jutott ki bőven itt, az óráin is. A sors furcsa fintora, hogy pont egy griffendéles. Másnak már rég nemet mondott volna, de most nem tudott. A lány túlságosan is magára emlékeztette.

\- Holnap este, vacsora után, pontban hétkor. Ne késsen! - Kezével hetykén intett az ajtó felé, mintegy egyszerre elbocsájtva a lányt, és kinyitva az ajtót.

\- Köszönöm! Jó éjszakát professzor! - Fölfelé rándult a szája sarka, de csak majdnem, látva a lány döbbenettel vegyes örömét, miközben távozott, elhagyva a kis termet és az osztálytermet. Bizonyára fölfelé igyekezett a nagyterembe, nemsokára vacsora. Bezárta az ajtót, majd maga elé húzta a félbe hagyott dolgozatokat, közelebb húzta a tintatartót és megforgatta az ujjai között a tollat. Most az egyszer még a diákok ostoba, pocsékabbnál pocsékabb irományai sem rontották el az estéjét, de a világért sem vallotta volna be, hogy ez a kis francia griffendéles miatt lett volna. Inkább egy tucat cruciatus.


	2. Chapter 2

A fekete fürtök csak úgy lobogtak utána, ahogy lehuppant Camille és Hermione közé a Nagyteremben, a két lány és szemben a többiek mind kérdőn néztek rá, ennek valószínűleg az lehetett az oka, hogy úgy vigyorgott, mint egy halloweeni tök.

\- Voltam Piton-professzor fogadó óráján. - A vigyora szünetlen maradt, mire Ron félrenyelte a csirkecombot, amiből már éppen a harmadikat ehette, egyik oldalról Harry, míg a másikról Neville veregette hátba, hogy a vörös barátjuk szóhoz bírjon jutni.

\- Azt ne mond, hogy önkét és dalolva voltál nála, és most meg úgy vigyorogsz, mintha megnyertük volna a házkupát...

\- Mert ez annál is jobb! Belement, hogy külön órákat vehessek tőle bájitaltanból. - Az öröme töretlen maradt még a meghökkent asztaltársaság ellenére is, Camille mellette viszont felsikkantott, aztán a felé tévedő tekintetek láttán a szájára tapasztotta a kezét, de a szeme pont úgy csillogott, mint Lorának. Camille Saint-Claire világéletében egy vidám és szeleburdi lány volt, éles kontrasztot alkotott a rövid, vörös loboncával ellenben a fekete hajú barátnőjével, de attól a pillanattól, hogy szobatársak lettek, le sem lehetett őket vakarni egymásról. Ő már pontosan tudta, mitől vigyorog olyan nagyon Lora.

\- Szóval tényleg megkérdezted, azt hittem megint meggondolod magadat. Olyan büszke vagyok rád, kész felnőtt lettél. - Elmorzsolt a szeme sarkában egy nem létező könnycseppet, mire kapott egy szemforgatást, de azért összemosolyogtak.

\- De hát jobbak a jegyeid bájitaltanból, mint Mionenak! Minek kell neked különóra? - Ron szavait heves bólogatások követték a másik két fiú részéről, mire felsóhajtott. Ők ezt nem értették, nekik a kviddicsnél semmi sem volt fontosabb, a tanulást pedig hírből sem ismerték, ezzel a mellette ülő Hermione is tisztában volt, jószerével ő róla másoltak a fiúk. Kivéve Nevillet, ő mindig próbált a saját erejéből készülni az órákra, sőt mi több! Gyógynövénytanból általában mind róla másoltak... néha még Lora is, ezt kelletlenül ismerte be még magának is.

\- Szóval tényleg szeretnél bájitalmester lenni? Azt hittem végül gyógyító leszel, mint édesanyád. Így logikus, hogy a professzortól szeretnél tanulni, de ez tényleg elég merész húzás... és tényleg beleegyezett? - Mione őszinte érdeklődéssel fordult kissé felé, de közben sütött róla a többiek döbbenete, Granger tisztelte a professzort, de pont úgy tartott is tőle. Általában a mardekárosokon kívül mindenki tartott tőle. Köztudott, hogy a griffendéles tanulókat kifejezetten utálta is Piton.

\- Az is szóba jött egy ideig, de a bájitalokhoz jobban értek, mint az emberekhez... Életemben nem voltam még olyan ideges, elhiteted, de muszáj volt megkérdeznem, mert ha nemet mond, keresnem kellett volna valaki mást, aki elvállalja, hogy a tanonca legyek.

\- Hát, ha te ettől boldog vagy, mi örülünk neked, de azért a kedvünkért, látogasd meg Madam Pomfrey-t. - Harry kedves mosolya vigyorba ment át, aztán a fiú megjegyzését követően mind nevetésben törtek ki, és a vacsora végéig kérdésekkel árasztották el, persze néha barátian megkérdőjelezve az épp elméjűségét, ahogy jó barátokhoz illik. Ez a nap jobban nem is alakulhatott volna, már csak abban reménykedett, hogy a következő napon nem sül fel semmivel Piton előtt...


End file.
